bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Hack Tool
The Hack Tool is a new Weapon introduced in BioShock 2. It enables Subject Delta to Hack various Machines from a distance. It is the third weapon to be acquired in the game, and is first found in the Atlantic Express. Like all other weapons, the Hack tool has a quick-melee attack inflicting a minor amount of damage. In this attack, Delta clenches his hand into a fist and performs a straight punch. Ammunition Types - Hack Tool *'Remote Hack Dart' - Base ammunition for the Hack Tool, Remote Hack Darts hack machines at a distance. Once the dart makes contact with a machine, the Hack Game will begin. *'Automatic Hack Dart' - Uncommon ammunition for the Hack Tool, Automatic Hack Darts bypass a machine's defenses to automatically hack a machine with no further work required. *'Miniature Turret' - Rare ammunition for the Hack Tool, Miniature Turrets will automatically fire at enemies. They only last a set amount of time before auto-detonating. Hack Dart Ammo Capacity Strategy *When hacking with the Hack Tool, it is highly suggested the player do so from cover, or know a covered spot to quickly retreat to. To not do so puts the player in danger of Security the player may be hacking. *When the player encounters a Splicer who has control over a Security Bot, use the Auto-Hack Dart to quickly subvert the enemy's control, and turn the Bot against the Splicer. *Auto-Hack Darts are most useful for hacking Safes, since Safes are the most difficult hackable devices. An Auto-Hack Dart is also very helpful for one door lock in Persephone which moves extremely fast. The disadvantage to this tactic is being unable to utilize the blue hack zones during a normal hacking process. *Hack Darts are fairly rare and very expensive, so it's recommended to save them for more pressing occasions. Hacking a stationary Security Camera is usually easy to accomplish manually, while attempting to hack an active Security Bot is a better use for the Hack Tool. Recommended Plasmids *Electro Bolt will temporarily stun a hostile Security Device, letting the player hack them safely. *Winter Blast will freeze the device for even longer, as well as slow down the needle during the hacking process. *Decoy will distract nearby enemies, both machine and living alike, allowing the player to hack the target in peace. *Security Command will distract nearby devices for even longer, and can also be used to kill nearby Splicers. However, this may also lead to the device getting destroyed or seriously damaged. Recommended Gene Tonics *The Careful Hacker line of Tonics will slow down the needle's speed during the hacking process, allowing for an easier hack. *EZ-Hack will increase the size of the green and blue zones when hacking a machine. *Hurried Hacker will allow the player to complete a hack instantly after hitting a blue zone. While this can potentially save the player's life if one is attacked during the hack, it'll also limit the number of bonuses one can gain with every hacked machine. *Quik-Hack works in a similar fashion, reducing the number of hacking stages. As with Hurried Hacker, this'll speed up the hacking process at the cost of reducing the amount of bonuses one can gain. It is also recommended to avoid equipping Quik-Hack and Hurried Hacker at the same time, as both fulfill the same function. *Security Evasion allows the player to launch a Hack Dart at a Security Device without being detected. *The Short Circuit line of Tonics will increase the stun time when the targeted device is hit with Electro Bolt. Short Circuit 2 will cause electricity to shut machines down permanently, or until the player hacks it. Gallery File:Hacktoolfr.png|Delta wielding the Hack Tool File:Hack tool diagram.png|A sketched blueprint for the Hack Tool. File:Hack tool concept art.png|An early concept art of the Hack Tool. Trivia *Analogous to the Chemical Thrower, the Hack Tool does not have a weapon equivalent in BioShock, except perhaps for the Automatic Hack Tool. fr:Outil de piratage es:Herramienta de Pirateo Category:Hacking Category:BioShock 2 Weapons